Baby, Don't Cry
by SachiMalff
Summary: Kris Wu, Wu Yifan, Galaxy hyung, Appa, Duizhang, atau siapapun namamu—kami akan tetap berada di balik punggungmu, berjalan bersamamu, mengikutimu, memberimu dukungan dan semangat—walau dunia berjalan membelakangimu.


**Hardly to publish, sadly to know, Kris—we believe in you.**

**Sebuah ff untuk para fans EXO. Kuat, kuat! EXO saranghaja! :D**

**SachiMallf Present**

"**Kris-**_**ge**_**, Don't Cry"**

**Backsong : EXO – Baby Don't Cry**

**Maincast : EXO only.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rintik-rintik hujan masih setia menyambangi bumi tercinta. Membuat orang-orang malas walau hanya untuk sekadar keluar dari kamar mereka.

Hari itu, limabelas Mei 2014. Saat titik-titik hujan bahkan tak mampu membendung tangisnya. Awan hitam pekat menyelubungi Korea Selatan, membawa atmosfer dingin yang menusuk dalam pori-pori setiap insan yang masih bernyawa.

Lalu-lalang orang di luar _dorm _EXO membuat atensi para pelakon EXO menghela napas pelan. Netra mereka masih bergerak-gerak seiring dengan pergerakan orang-orang di luar jendela.

Tak ada yang bisa kesebelas orang itu lakukan, kecuali berdiam diri, memohon dan berdoa dalam hati, agar hujan mau berhenti barang sejenak. Baekhyun mengeratkan jaket tebal yang ia kenakan, sembari mencari kehangatan di pojok ruangan. Sesekali ia akan mengalihkan kebosanan dengan bercengkerama kecil dengan Chanyeol atau Chen—namun itu takkan berlangsung lama.

Karena keheningan masih setia menjadi teman dekat mereka di sana.

Suho apalagi. Dia masih berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang tengah, dengan telepon genggam yang ia cek setiap saat dengan harap-harap cemas.

Luhan dan Sehun berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian Tao dengan mengajaknya berbicara—namun nampak sia-sia. Tao akan menyahuti obrolan yang di pancing oleh Sehun dan Luhan, namun sejurus kemudian, dia akan kembali memandangi rintik hujan di luar dengan tatapan hampa.

Menyerah, Luhan dan Sehun mengangkat bahu mereka bersamaan.

Yixing, Jongin, Kyungsoo, dan Minseok terlihat berbicara serius di atas sofa panjang tepat di depan Suho berdiri. Sesekali, manik Kyungsoo akan menyipit heran ketika Jongin membisikkan sesuatu pada mereka bertiga. Yixing akan menghela napas panjang, sedangkan Minseok akan terdiam begitu saja.

"Hujan takkan berhenti. Di luar masih sangat deras." Suho memecah keheningan di sana. Tangannya sesekali sibuk membuka ponsel di tangan kanannya, namun kemudian, hanya helaan napas yang bisa ia keluarkan.

Tao menoleh pada Suho yang sedang mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Sang pemuda China tersebut menatap Suho dengan tatapan memohon yang sangat kentara, seolah hanya pada Suho-lah ia dapat meminta.

Suho—yang sadar akan tatapan Tao yang terarah padanya—menoleh dan balik memandang Tao dengan tatapan penuh dengan penyesalan. Dan Tao hanya akan mendesah lelah.

"Kita tak bisa terus diam." Luhan beranjak dari tempat ia duduk. Maniknya menyapu keseluruh ruangan, menunggu reaksi dan pergerakan para member yang lain.

Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik, dan berdetik-detik lagi ia menunggu, namun tak ada satupun di antara kesepuluh pemuda lainnya yang memberikan pertanda bahwa mereka setuju dengan apa yang akan Luhan lakukan.

Menggeram rendah, Luhan memejamkan matanya erat, mencoba untuk menghalau emosi yang sedari tadi menumpuk di dadanya.

"Kita harus keluar dari sini. Kris membutuhkan kita."

"Tidak." Suho angkat bicara. Obsidian miliknya menatap mata Luhan erat-erat. Menyiratkan kekhawatiran dan kegelisahan yang sama besarnya.

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri kalau kau mau tetap menghangatkan diri di sini."

Suho memejamkan matanya erat, mencoba mengontrol desiran emosi yang menyelimuti dadanya. "Aku bukannya tak mau ikut—"

"Bagus. Berarti kau bisa ikut aku untuk pergi ke luar mencari Kris. Mungkin dia hanya mampir di kedai kopi langganan kita."

Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat ia duduk. "Kita belum bisa keluar sebelum para pencari berita di bawah berangsur pergi."

"Aku bisa menyelip."

Minseok menggeleng keras-keras. "Kau tak bisa menyelip, Lu. Kau artis, bukan warga biasa. Di luar tak ada tempat yang bisa memberimu jalan untuk pergi ke luar."

Luhan mendengus kecil. "Tapi aku tetap tak bisa berdiam diri di sini."

"Kami juga tak bisa berdiam diri di sini, Luhan." Kali ini Suho kembali angkat bicara. Netranya bergerak gelisah. "Kita semua mengkhawatirkan Kris."

Tao menunduk dalam-dalam. Matanya terpejam erat, bibir bawahnya ia gigit kuat. Tangan Sehun masih setia bertengger di bahu bidangnya, mencoba memberinya kekuatan. Adu pendapat antara Luhan dan Suho beserta member lainnya membuat Tao tak tahan.

Di sana, sebenarnya, Tao-lah yang paling khawatir.

Ini sudah hampir satu hari setelah berita tentang gugatan yang di layangkan oleh pihak pribadi Kris mencuat ke publik.

Dan sudah satu hari pula entitas Kris menghilang dari hadapan mereka bersebelas.

Beberapa jam yang lalu—tepatnya saat subuh menjelang, Chen menemukan secarik kertas kecil yang diletakkan di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya.

Kertas itu berisi tulisan tangan besar-besar dan rapat-rapat, khas tulisan tangan sang pemuda Wu.

Chen langsung berlari dan menggedor pintu kamar Suho ketika ia selesai membaca tulisan tangan Kris di kertas tersebut. Dan—tak butuh waktu lama bagi para member EXO untuk tahu apa yang terjadi.

Sebelumnya, Kris juga pernah bilang pada Tao akan keinginan kuatnya untuk mempertahankan apa yang ia yakini benar tersebut. Namun Tao berusaha untuk mencegahnya, memohon untuk bersabar sedikit lagi.

Namun sepertinya hari ini kesabaran Kris sudah berada di puncaknya. Mungkin kemarin malam, saat semua member tengah tertidur lelap, Kris menyelinap keluar dari _dorm_, tanpa membawa pakaian kecuali yang melekat pada tubuh jangkungnya.

Kata Chen—selaku _roommate_ Kriss—pakaian sang pemuda yang mendapat julukan _Galaxy Hyung_ tersebut baru di cuci semuanya, dan belum kering. Chen berkata bahwa hanya dompet dan jaket kulit milik Kris yang tak ada di kamar maupun _dorm _mereka.

Dan kesadaran Tao menariknya kembali ke bumi. Melupakan runtutan kejadian hari ini. Suara Luhan dan Suho masih terdengar jelas di telinganya, membuat ia semakin pusing dan sesak.

"Aku tetap akan pergi. Beri aku payung dan jaket milik Kris, Chen."

"Tidak, Luhan."

"Aku takkan mengu—"

"DIAM!"

Suho, Luhan, beserta member lain terperanjat. Begitu pula dengan Sehun yang duduk di samping Tao. Tangannya yang masih berada di bahu Tao ia tarik saking kagetnya.

"T-Tao—"

"Kita semua mengkhawatirkan Kris-_ge_. Aku juga. Semua yang menyayanginya juga. Kita bahkan tak tahu sekarang dia masih ada di Korea, di China, atau di manapun. Kita tak tahu, sungguh, kita tak tahu dia dimana."

Sehun meremas bahu Tao, memberikannya kekuatan untuk bertahan. Sebuah kristal bening milik Tao meluncur keluar.

Suho dan Luhan menunduk kalah.

"Kris-_ge _kedinginan di luar sana atau tidak, kita tak tahu. Kita benar-benar tak tahu. Kecuali sebuah kenyataan bahwa dia tak ada di sini sekarang, kita benar-benar tak tahu."

Baekhyun berlari ke arah Tao, memeluk pemuda bermata hitam legam tersebut erat. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ketika Tao masih menggumam tak jelas, menyebut-nyebut nama Kris.

Hujan masih setia menyambangi bumi Korea, membawa hawa dingin yang menusuk dalam pori-pori tubuh semua makhluk yang masih bernyawa—yang masih bernapas, dan masih berperasaan.

Hari ini adalah hari Kamis.

Kamis mendung yang segera di susul dengan rintik deras yang jatuh dari langit, membawa perasaan sedih yang menerpa kesebelas anak manusia di sana.

Bisu, diam, lumpuh, buta, tuli—bumi seolah melupakan jika mereka juga manusia.

Andai saja langit mau menghentikan sejenak hujan di luar. Andai Tao punya kekuatannya, bila saja waktu dapat di putar kembali. Semuanya mungkin akan berusaha agar kejadiannya takkan berakhir seperti ini.

Di luar hujan deras, dibarengi dengan sebuah linangan air mata dari Tao, dan Baekhyun yang masih setia memeluk sang _dongsaeng_ tercinta.

Suho dan Luhan mematung di tempat mereka berdiri, tak punya kekuatan lagi untuk beradu pendapat—bahkan untuk buka mulut.

Mereka diam. Mereka membisu.

Bukan karena mereka tak mengkhawatirkan Kris, bukan. Mereka mengkhawatirkan Kris, sangat. Mereka menyayangi Kris, selalu. Tapi bahkan sekarang mereka tak mengetahui di mana ia berada…

Tao masih membuang pandangannya pada jendela di sisi kanannya, berharap jika titik hujan itu akan berhenti sedetik lagi—dan Kris akan kembali.

Kris akan kembali, membawakan _bento _atau kopi _latte _untuknya, dengan payung putih yang tergenggam erat di tangan kirinya, mendobrak pintu masuk _dorm _seraya berkata, "sial! Hujan di luar sana deras sekali, Tao! Badanku basah kuyup!"

Tao berharap. Berdoa, semoga rintik-rintik hujan itu mau mengamini.

Sepuluh menit mereka lalui dengan keheningan yang menusuk. Luhan dan Suho sudah berhenti berdebat. Luhan memilih untuk kembali duduk tenang di samping Sehun dan Tao, sementara Suho duduk di lantai, di samping Chen dan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih memeluk Tao erat, menahan tangis dan rasa khawatirnya. Dia juga berharap, sama seperti kesepuluh anggota lainnya.

Dan pintu _dorm _di sana terbuka pelan.

Tao menolehkan kepalanya lemah.

Matanya terbelalak lebar ketika ia mendapati seseorang yang namanya baru saja tersemat dalam doanya tiba di sana, di ambang pintu, dengan badan basah kuyup dan muka sayu.

Tapi tidak ada _bento_, tidak ada kopi _latte_, tidak ada teriakan dan umpatan halus yang mereka dapatkan—

"Kris!" Luhan beranjak dari temat duduknya ketika semuanya terdiam membatu. Jalannya tergesa-gesa, menghampiri Kris yang diam di ambang pintu.

Tao menatap Kris nanar. Dia ingin beranjak, tapi tak bisa. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah dan terlalu letih untuk berjalan, bahkan berdiri.

"Kris! Kau kemana saja, bodoh?!"

Kris tersenyum kecil, mengangkat kepalanya untuk dapat melihat wajah Luhan yang nampak khawatir.

Lalu maniknya kembali menatap sesosok pemuda yang terduduk diam di samping jendela. Pandangannya mengeruh, hampir basah oleh kristal bening yang siap meluncur keluar.

Tao memalingkan pandangannya dari Kris. Dan itu membuat Kris menitikkan satu bulir air matanya. Kembali, ia memandang Luhan di depannya, lalu manik _hazel _miliknya mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan, di mana semua orang di sana menatapnya sayu.

"Aku datang untuk mengambil beberapa pakaianku, dan—"

Kalimatnya terhenti ketika Sehun dan Baekhyun berjengit kaget.

Tao beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menepis tangan Baekhyun yang melingkar erat di tubuhnya. Langkah tegap sang _maknae _EXO-M tersebut terkesan tergesa-gesa dan melemah.

Member yang lain menatap kepergian Tao dengan tatapan haru dan sedih.

Dentuman yang ditimbulkan oleh suara sepatu Tao dan lantai dingin _dorm _tersebut menggema keras di hati seorang Wu Yifan. Manik Kris menatap punggung Tao yang berjalan meninggalkan mereka semua.

Punggung itu, punggung yang berjalan menjauhi Kris itu—bergetar hebat.

Tao menangis, terisak dalam dunia yang menguji kekuatan mereka.

Tao menangis, di antara gemuruh angin dan hujan di luar sana.

Luhan berpaling kembali pada Kris ketika Suho berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. Sejurus kemudian, pemuda bernama lengkap Kim Joonmyeun tersebut merangkul dan memeluk Wu Yifan erat.

Kris masih membatu, mengamati Tao yang kini sudah berjalan membelok kearah kamar para member EXO.

"Kami percaya padamu, Kris." Suho berbisik lirih sebelum pelukan itu terlepas.

Kris memalingkan pandangannya pada Suho, kemudian mencoba tersenyum—walau gagal—manis. "Terimakasih, _eomma_."

Sedetik setelah Kris membalas dukungan Suho, Baekhyun menghampiri mereka bertiga, berlari sekuat tenaga, lalu menghambur dalam pelukan Kris.

Isak tangisnya semakin mengeras ketika Kris balas memeluknya erat. Beberapa detik, pelukan itu ia bagi pada tubuh jangkung Kris, hingga akhirnya, ia berani buka mulut.

"Kris—kami akan tetap ada di sini… untukmu."

Kris mengangguk, lalu melepaskan pelukannya, mengacak surai _brunette _milik Baekhyun sayang. "Aku juga akan selalu ada untuk kalian. Untukmu juga, Bacon kecil. Kalau aku pergi beberapa hari kedepan, jangan tidur terlalu malam, oke?"

Baekhyun masih terisak walau Kris mencoba untuk menggodanya.

Suho tertawa kecil, kemudian menepuk bahu Kris pelan. Luhan mencoba menyeka air mata yang malah membandel keluar.

Satu persatu anggota yang sedari tadi terdiam, mulai berlari menghampiri Kris, memberikan pelukan hangat untuk sang _Appa_.

Sampai saat Chen memeluk Kris, Tao kembali ke ruang tengah.

Kris melepaskan pelukan Chen, dan semua mata yang ada di sana menoleh kearah Tao yang baru saja datang…. Membawakan tas punggung miliknya sendiri—dan sebuah payung merah.

Langkah tegap Tao begitu terasa berat. Gema sepatunya terdengar begitu jelas di antara petir dan hujan yang saling bertalu keras di luar. Air matanya masih tersisa dan terlihat jelas di mata dan membasahi pipinya.

Sampai saat ia berada beberapa langkah di depan Kris, ia menghentikan langkahnya.

Sebuah senyum mengembang di bibir seorang Huang Zitao. Tangan kanannya menyodorkan sebuah payung yang ia genggam erat pada sang _leader _tercinta.

Kris mematung. Begitupula dengan member lain di sisi kanan-kirinya.

"Kris butuh payung. Di luar hujan."

Isak tangis mulai terdengar dari Luhan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol—dan beberapa anggota yang lain.

Kris mengangguk kaku. Ia tak bisa tersenyum—walau saat ini Tao masih mencoba untuk tersenyum padanya.

Senyum Tao begitu—terasa pedih. Terasa menyesakkan semuanya. Senyum itu seperti menggambarkan bagaimana perasaan mereka.

"Dan Kris butuh baju, kan?"

Tao menyodorkan tangan kirinya, dimana ia menggenggam tas miliknya sendiri, yang telah penuh dengan beberapa helai pakaian milik Kris.

Kristal itu kembali keluar dari manik seorang Wu Yifan. Ia memandang tas Tao dengan nanar. Itu—tas favorit Tao…

"Aku sudah membereskan pakaianmu. Dan aku mau meminjamkan tas kesayanganku karena—aku tahu Kris akan kembali dan mengembalikannya padaku."

Kris masih terdiam, pandangannya sudah mengabur total karena air mata. Ia tak berani menatap Tao yang masih memandangnya dengan senyum dan tangis.

"Kris bukan _gege_-ku. Kris adalah Kris-ku. Dan aku akan selalu menyayangi, mencintai, dan selalu berusaha untuk berdiri di sampingnya karena—Kris adalah Kris-ku."

Kris menggeleng perih. Ia menyeka air matanya dengan kasar.

"Tanpa Kris, Tao akan sendirian."

"…"

"Tanpa Kris, takkan ada lagi _Galaxy hyung_."

Kris masih menggeleng perih. Suho menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tembok di belakangnya, mengelap air matanya yang membanjir keluar.

"Tanpa Wu Yifan, takkan ada lagi yang mau bersikap sok _cool_. Tanpa Kris, aku takkan bisa mandi sendirian. Tanpa Kris, takkan ada lagi _Appa _untuk kami. Tanpa Kris—Sehun akan kembali mengganti _uname_ instagram-nya."

Tao berbicara lirih. Ia tak sanggup lagi. Pegangan tangannya pada payung dan tas miliknya sendiri mengerat, menjaganya agar tak jatuh.

"Tanpa Kris—kita hanya bersebelas," lanjut Baekhyun di samping kanan Kris.

"Tanpamu, aku akan belajar _Rapp _sendirian." Kali ini, Chanyeol bersuara. Maniknya menoleh pada Kris yang berada di antara Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Tanpa Kris, EXO-M akan kembali memilih _leader_," ucap Minseok getir.

"Tanpa Kris, aku akan menyeberang jalan sendirian. Tanpa Kris-_ge_—aku akan jatuh."

Dan kalimat terakhir dari Tao membuat Kris berlari kearahnya dan merengkuh tubuh Tao erat. Air matanya kembali menguar, membasahi wajah tampan miliknya.

Dan ketika hujan di luar tak mau berhenti, bumi kembali menjadi basah. Dewa-dewi yang bersemayam di langit menangis haru—bersama Kris dan semua saudaranya.

Pelukan itu terlepas ketika Tao berbisik lirih, "kami bersamamu."

Kris menatap manik Tao dalam-dalam, mencoba menyelami gurat sedih sang pemuda China. Sejurus kemudian, Kris mengangguk mengerti.

Tangan Tao kembali terulur untuk menyerahkan tas dan payung pada sosok Kris di depannya. "Tetaplah menjadi Kri-_ge _yang kuat. _Stay Strong_."

Kris mengangguk tegas.

"Tetaplah menjadi _our Galaxy hyung_, dan tetaplah menjadi sosok Wu Yifan yang akan mengayomi kami semua…"

Tangan Kris menerima tas dan payung yang Tao sodorkan, sebuah senyum tulus terukir di bibirnya.

Baekhyun dan yang lain menyeka air mata mereka, mencoba tersenyum pada Kris dan Tao yang mencoba tegar.

"Kuharap kau mau kembali untuk mengembalikan tas kesayanganku. Dan itu payung milik Suho-hyung, jangan kau larikan begitu saja, haha." Tao tertawa getir. Sementara Kris masih mengangguk tegas.

"Dan satu lagi—Ace masih ada di kasurku. Dia kutahan, kau harus kembali mengambilnya nanti."

Kris tertawa kecil. "Rawat Ace baik saat aku pergi beberapa hari—atau beberapa bulan, atau dalam jangka waktu yang tak kutahu…"

"Pasti. Aku akan merawat anakmu."

Kris memeluk Tao untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dia juga menjatuhkan bulir air matanya untuk yang terkahir kalinya.

Dan pelukan itu kembali terlepas.

Tao tersenyum dan mengangguk meyakinkan, menyemangati sang _gege_.

Sedetik kemudian, Kris berbalik untuk menatap semua saudaranya yang ia punya di sini. Senyuman masih setia ia lemparkan pada member yang terlihat lesu dan kusut karena air mata.

"Aku menyayangi kalian. Kita akan tetap jadi satu—apapun yang terjadi."

Dan langkah kakinya yang memberat menggema dalam hati mereka semuanya. Selangkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah, sampai saat ini tubuh tegap Kris sudah berada di luar pintu.

Punggung tegapnya perlahan mulai menjauh, meninggalkan kesebelas saudaranya yang masih memandanginya dari dalam _dorm_.

Dan Tao kembali berbicara lirih. "Kami percaya padamu, Kris. Semoga hujan mengiringi langkahmu, berdoa untukmu, untuk kami. Dan semoga kau akan kembali dengan senyum dan tawa seperti biasanya."

Hari itu, hari Kamis. Saat pintu _dorm _kembali tertutup, saat punggung seorang Wu Yifan menghilang dari pandangan, hujan masih setia menyambangi bumi.

Karena sang api berjalan menjauh. Karena Suho, Tao, dan yang lain duduk lemah bersimpuh. Karena air mata itu terus mengalir patuh.

Kris Wu, Wu Yifan, _Galaxy hyung_, _Appa_, _Duizhang_, atau siapapun namamu, apapun sebutanmu—kami akan tetap berada di balik punggungmu, berjalan bersamamu, mengikutimu, memberimu dukungan dan semangat—walau dunia berjalan membelakangimu.

Hari itu, tanggal limabelas Mei 2014. Doa terus di panjatkan seiring dengan derai air mata. Semoga, semoga, semoga, dan seribu semoga yang lain terus dipanjatkan. Untuk yang terbaik bagi semuanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **ini **hanya** fanfiksi, murni fanfiksi. Dan fanfiksi ini mengalir begitu saja. Untuk _A__ppa _yang membuatku penasaran sama EXO. Jujur, EXO adalah BB Korea pertama dan satu-satunya yang bikin aku tertarik. Awalnya aku nggak ngerti apa itu Korean, Hallyuwave, dll. Makanya, aku selalu mendeklarasikan diriku sebagai author dan fan yang masih balita. Tapi setelah teaser Kai muncul, setelah Jonnah Emm kasih tau apa itu EXO, dan setelah Jonnah kasih liat teaser-teaser perdana mereka—aku jadi terhipnotis.

Dua tahun, ya? Itu waktu yang lama. Kita tumbuh bersama lagu dan _dance _mereka. Kita tumbuh dengan mereka semua. Duabelas.

Kris adalah sosok yang bikin aku _speechless_ karena dia adalah seorang Kris. Kris yang selalu bersikap sok _cool _tapi imbasnya jadi lucu, hehe.

Jujur, saya sedih. Buat **Azura Eve **yang mungkin sampai sekarang masih cari berita tentang kelanjutan kasus Kris, be patient. Dan buat adek **kimsangraa **yang dari kemaren katanya _trembling _mulu, semangat! Buat **Maureen Kim**, jangan sedih lagi, sayang. Buat mbak **Manda**, satu-satunya temen yang bisa aku ajak galau bareng, buat kakak tercinta **Jonnah Emm** yang selalu ngintilin Kris baik di IG atau Weibo, yang lagi nangis juga, karena saking cintanya sama EXO dan Kris—her bias.

Buat fans EXO, TaoRis hardshipper, fans Kris, KrisLu, KrAy, atau semuanya yang dukung dan ngebias Kris… Kita hanya bisa doa, _dear_. Berdoa buat yang terbaik bagi semuanya. Jangan gampang kemakan sama pemberitaan media. Ingat, media itu ngga ada yang tau info aslinya dari mana. Be real saja, ya? Kita dukung EXO dan Kris—selalu.

Saya sebenarnya nggak mau lebay, tapi maaf, saya orangnya sensitif. Apalagi mereka (EXO) adalah bb yang mengenalkan saya pada Korean, pada kalian juga. So, it really hard for me...

FF ini saya buat bagi kalian yang sedang sedih. Jangan tambah sedih, be posthink aja, oke? Inget kata-kata Tao dan member lain di ff ini. Jangan sedih lagi, ya _chingu_… Sekaligus saya mau bilang. Saya sungguh sedih sama berita ini, proyek ff dan tugas sekolah lain jadi terbengkalai. Yang menunggu ff KaiSoo atau yang request fic—saya mohon maaf. Saya nggak kuat ngetik lagi. Sampai berita ini di klarifikasi sama Kris, saya ngga bakal tega buka ffn lagi. Kalau ada yang mau berhubungan sama saya, kalian tahu harus nyari saya ke mana. Twitter sudah ngga di protect. Sampai jumpa di lain waktu, teman-temanku :)

Terimakasih.

**.**

**.**

"_Kris bukan _gege_-ku. Kris adalah Kris-ku. Dan aku akan selalu menyayangi, mencintai, dan selalu berusaha untuk berdiri di sampingnya karena—Kris adalah Kris-ku."_

"_Tanpa Wu Yifan, takkan ada lagi yang mau bersikap sok cool. Tanpa Kris, aku takkan bisa mandi sendirian. Tanpa Kris, takkan ada lagi Appa untuk kami. Tanpa Kris—Sehun akan kembali mengganti uname instagramnya."_

Kris Wu, Wu Yifan, _Galaxy hyung_, _Appa_, _Duizhang_, atau siapapun namamu—kami akan tetap berada di balik punggungmu, berjalan bersamamu, mengikutimu, memberimu dukungan dan semangat—walau dunia berjalan membelakangimu.

**Salam semangat! **

**15 Mei 2014.**


End file.
